Summer !.Faggot7Aw
Summer !.Faggot7Aw is the forty-third studio album by The Dicklick Brigade, originally recorded and released on July 28, 2012. It is available for download here: mediafire.com/?uauz4c2pfw9109a You may view the original thread here: http://archive.rebeccablacktech.com/mu/thread/S26844824 Background 1 day geff magnum was sittin in da crib smockin sum XXdAnKxAsSxWeEdx420XX and den he was all like fug man we shuld record some #realtrapshit son and dlb agrees so dey calld up there nggaz from da ba nd th drxty sxuth 2 coproduc the tape and the result was this ablum mufuggas hope u njoy its rill trill forilz #swag Reception This album was hailed universally as a return to form for the DLB, with its PinkleTank influences praised in particular, Pitchfork gave it a 420 BNM rating, saying "this shit built for blazin like a fuckin tank its brazen." Cal Chuchesta was quoted as saying "cal sure does suck, deal of this album though" shortly before his tragic death of faggotspam, The Dicklick Brigade then underwent a strict mutual anus waxing ritual to resurrect Cal, but he was quickly re-deadened by the same spamfag. Anthony Fantano, weeping over the bruised corpse of his housemate is alleged to have threatened "I'll drive you fuckers out of the business I got systems and you ain't got nothing pull this shit again you're getting a strong to decent 6 right up your asses you fucking niggers." This worried the DLB briefly but then they had sex with their girlfriends and felt better. Track Listing # "Standing Room Only (Please Present Your Pass at the Gate)" - 4:07 # "summersun.gif (feat. Hampus)" - 1:31 # "two dudes chilling with JC Denton on a warm summer night" - 4:26 # "Summer !.Faggot7Aw" - 3:08 # "Lazare's Ballad" - 1:55 # "utahjazz gets noticed" - 4:15 # "Papa Came Home for Christmas (Daddy Jizzed In My Vagina on Christmas Eve)" - 2:52 # "Le Summer !.Faggot7Aw Face" - 2:10 # "Album Art get" - 4:03 # "Danny Brown Tooth gap" - 3:09 # "I Saw Kitty Prydes Sex Tape and She is Seriously Fucking Fat (True Story)" - 2:08 # "Flight of the Dragon" - 4:01 # "NØt4al GGGGvcHM H$$=-))))TELELEEE" - 2:11 # "Winter" - 8:52 # "The OFFICIAL Pissbreak Track" - 2:35 # "Russian Chicks are Fucking Hot" - 1:09 # "Breakbeats in the Aeroplane Over the Norwegian Sea" - 4:28 # "A Glass of Tea with the Summer Monks of DLB Land" - 1:47 # "King of Carrot Flowers, Pt. 2 (DJ Waifu remix)" - 5:18 # "Frank Booth.mp3" - 5:02 # "Witch Mob Swag: Respect the BITCH" - 5:40 # "aif.aif" - 1:52 # "In The Aeroplane Over The Sea Mix" - 2:15 # "The Greatest Love Story Ever Told" - 7:37 # "A Compilation of Rather Silly Things" - 1:26 # "The Result of Lazare's Steamy Affair with Rainbow Dash" - 1:06 Trivia "In The Aeroplane Over The Sea Mix" is the same track as "Anus anus anus anus anus to the power of zeroth" from Tripfags are fags (featuringafaggot). Category:Reception Category:Albums